Promesa
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Frente a ella se hallaba el alma de Maria di Angelo, la madre del niño que lloraba entre sus brazos, y la mujer con quien su marido le había sido infiel no una, sino dos veces.


**¡Hola!**

 **Sí, sé lo que van a decir, 1- Deberías de estar trabajando en _Controvento_. 2- Tienes muchos otros pendientes y 3- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo libre tienes?! 1- Sí, debería trabajar en _Controvento_ , pero ahora mismo explico por qué no es así. 2- Lo sé, lo sé, créanme que soy muy consciente de ello, pero mi Inspiración no lo es y 3- No, de hecho no he tenido tanto tiempo libre como podría suponerse al ver lo seguidas de mis últimas entradas. La verdad, debería estar más preocupada por el proyecto de física que tengo incompleto, o por el hecho de que ya es mi último bimestre en segundo de secundaria, pero no está sucediendo eso.**

 **Y sí, ya sé, ¿qué fetiche traigo con Nico este mes?**

 **Déjenme explicarles de dónde se originó esta historia y por qué está relacionada con _Controvento_. **

**Cuando estaba planeando el segundo capítulo de esa historia con un amigo, él me hizo un comentario -dos de hecho- en donde planteaba posibles finales alternativos. Ese chico es un genio, de verdad, y sus tres historias me encantaron, sólo que (claro está) no podía ponerlas todas en _Controvento_. De tal forma, que el segundo capítulo de _Controvento_ está inspirado en su tercer idea, esta historia se origina en su primera -y genial- idea, y voy a escribir una tercera historia -que aún no tiene nombre, pero espérenla pronto, va a ser un Solangelo- con su segunda idea (¿lo que acabo de decir tiene sentido?).**

 **Sea como sea, sus ideas me gustaron tanto que decidí escribirlas por separado, y tenía esta historia en la lista de "pendientes por escribir", sin embargo anoche, a eso de las 10:30 me atacó la inspiración y tuve que levantarme -literal, yo ya iba a dormirme- a escribirla. Además de que me acosté a las 12:00 en domingo con escuela el lunes por la mañana conseguí casi terminar esto, dejando algunas cosas para pulir y revisar hoy.**

 **Final -y orgullosamente- puedo ahora decir que ¡está listo! Qué lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Promesa_

* * *

La discusión había comenzado en el desayuno. En un inicio, Perséfone no había prestado atención, hasta que había empezado por escuchar la colérica voz de su marido hablando con su hijastro.

No lo había tomado en cuanta, pues había abandonado el comedor pronto para ir a refugiarse en su jardín, donde enormes montículos de todo tipo de piedras preciosas semejaban sus amadas flores.

Desafortunadamente, se olvidó del hecho de que para llegar hasta la sala de tronos –donde presumiblemente Hades y Nico se dirigirían tras dejar el comedor–, tenían que pasar justo por en medio de su adorado jardín.

Y ésa era la razón por la cual en ese momento se encontraba prestándole atención a la disputa entre su esposo y el hijo de éste por primera vez.

Había empezado con Hades reprendiendo a Nico por algo, un error o lo que fuera, y las cosas habían empeorado prontamente hasta convertirse en una discusión con comentarios hirientes y bastante cortantes por parte del dios y hesitantes asentimientos del chico.

Honestamente, Perséfone dudaba que todo se debiera a lo que el niño pudiera haber hecho.

En ese momento había una gran epidemia en África, y las Puertas de la Muerte apenas se daban abasto, por lo que cualquier error, por pequeño que fuera, resultaba escandaloso.

De cualquier forma, después del regaño que era previsible y quizás hasta pertinente, Hades no se había detenido, sino que había continuado, comparando al chico con su hermana, entre otras cosas.

La verdad era que Perséfone no estaba segura de en qué posición se encontraba en ese momento.

Nico era hijo de Hades, y ella no guardaba ninguna relación con él otra que como madrastra. No lo odiaba ni deseaba su muerte; a decir verdad lo toleraba bastante y no tenía ningún inconveniente en que se hospedara con ellos en el Inframundo ya era como un recordatorio de que por encima de ellos aún se alzaba un mundo vivo.

Fuera como fuera, no tenía una relación estrecha con su hijastro. Mejor aún, no tenían relación, eran dos desconocidos que saben el nombre del otro y se cruzan en el pasillo, como dos mortales de una misma escuela pero distinto grado.

Por todo eso, la etiqueta dictaba que se quedara quieta e ignorara la manera en como Hades estaba tratando a su hijo en ese momento.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que se comparara a un niño con su hermana mayor, cuya muerte Perséfone creía que él ni siquiera había superado en su totalidad.

Era probable que hubiera dejado que Hades continuara hablando hasta que se hartara y terminara de descargar su frustración sobre el niño, pero, sinceramente, Hades empezaba a ponerse muy pesado.

Quizás lo hubiera dejado estar de todas formas, pues, al fin y al cabo, después de tres mil años, ella sabía cómo se ponía Hades, y sabía que esa susceptibilidad no le duraría mucho, pero justo cuando creyó que Hades estaba yendo demasiado lejos para tratarse de un simple semidiós, Nico se lo confirmó rompiendo a llorar.

Al principio fue un sonido muy bajo, gemidos que el chico intentaba desesperadamente ahogar en un intento por ocultar esa muestra de debilidad de su padre y no darle más razones para continuar con sus comentarios.

Perséfone se sintió estremecer levemente mientras fruncía el ceño con desagrado. No le gustaba nada la forma en que las cosas se estaban desarrollando, pero dudaba en cuanto a interferir, no porque temiera la reacción de Hades, sino porque sencillamente no se sentía con derecho a opinar en algo que había empezado como una discusión padre/hijo y ella no pintaba sino el papel de la madrastra.

Aún estaba debatiéndose sobre si interferir o no cuando las palabras que se convirtieron en la gota que derramó el vaso dejaron los labios de Hades.

–¡Pero no! –estalló el Olímpíco, haciendo un aspaviento bastante despectivo con ambas manos–. ¡La bomba no podía caer sobre ti, tuvo que caer sobre tu madre! –acusó, mientras Perséfone sentía que en su pecho empezaba a bullir la furia, y no precisamente ante la mención de la amante de Hades.

Fue entonces cuando no pudo contenerse más y avanzó hacia delante.

–¡Es suficiente! –amenazó mientras aparecía de entre las sombras y se posicionaba entre su marido y su hijastro.

–¡Tú no te metas! –amenazó el dios del inframundo, mirándola como si quisiera traspasar su cuerpo y fulminar a su hijo con la mirada. Ella colocó distraídamente la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico, empujándolo detrás suyo completamente, de tal forma que Hades no pudiera verlo.

–Muy tarde para pedirme eso –replicó sin más, mientras Hades la miraba con furia.

–Perséfone –masculló él lentamente, como para enfatizar cada una de sus palabras–. Creo que no has logrado entender que mi problema es con él.

–Lo que tú no entiendes es que dije que fue suficiente –repuso ella con voz pausada, su rostro carente de emoción.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

–Perséfone, esto es entre…

–¡Es un niño, Hades! –lo interrumpió, casi gritando mientras elevaba ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros para enfatizar sus palabras.

–No me interesa si…

–No –lo cortó ella fríamente–. ¡A su edad tú probablemente estabas demasiado ocupado en los intestinos de tu padre!

Hades la miró como si quisiera despedazarla y luego arrojar los fragmentos de su cuerpo a lo más profundo del Tártaro para que le fuera a hacer compañía al mismísimo Cronos.

Hacía tres mil años, esa mirada la habría congelado de miedo y habría hecho que llamara a Deméter a gritos. Sin embargo, ahora, ella le devolvió su propia mirada cargada de reto. No, no iba a despedazarla y no, tampoco podían disolver su matrimonio; estaban atados para la eternidad, y él no se habría atrevido a hacerle nada realmente grave, por lo que podía inmiscuirse en los asuntos del dios se le entraba en gana.

–No te atrevas… –empezó Hades, antes de que ella volviera a cortarlo bruscamente.

–Muy tarde –repuso simplemente–. Acabo de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Hades llamearon, literalmente, y por un momento pareció que la luz de la habitación disminuía y el frío a su alrededor aumentaba, pero duró sólo un instante, como la flama de una vela que se expone al viento.

Honestamente, Perséfone estaba esperando que la amenazara o que por lo menos le respondiera algo, algo tajante y gélido.

No lo hizo.

Muy al contrario de lo que ella había supuesto, Hades se dio media vuelta y salió de los jardines tapizados de joyas que semejaban flores con una actitud fumante, advirtiendo a cualquiera de atreverse a dirigirle la apalabra si no querían ser pulverizados.

Durante un par de segundos, estuvo muy tentada a seguirlo y continuar molestándolo hasta acercarlo a su límite y darle una verdadera razón para estar cabreado.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por empezar a avanzar por el camino que Hades había dejado no hacía mucho, un sollozo ahogado le recordó que no estaba sola.

Súbitamente consciente de la razón por la que se había hallado discutiendo con su marido en primer lugar se dio media vuelta, volviéndose para encarar a su hijastro, cuyo cuerpo se estremecía levemente debido a los entrecortados sollozos que salían de su garganta.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin estar muy segura de qué hacer a continuación.

Se había metido en una disputa que no le correspondía porque, sinceramente, le había parecido lo correcto. Una parte de ella se había sentido ofendida e indignada al ver la cruel manera en la que Hades estaba tratando a su hijastro y no había podido contenerse de interferir.

Sin embargo, discutir con Hades era algo que después de cuatro mil años de matrimonio acudía a ella de forma casi natural. ¿Huérfanos llorando a lágrima viva..? Sí… eso no tanto.

Carraspeó ligeramente, en un intento por atraer la atención del chico hacia ella, pero falló miserablemente.

–Vamos –dijo con la mayor suavidad que pudo mientras lentamente se posicionaba en cuclillas frente a Nico para quedar a su altura. Con incluso más lentitud que su movimiento anterior dirigió sus manos hacia las muñecas del chico, y lo obligó gentilmente a apartar ambas manos de su rostro, de forma que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, aunque él evadió su mirada volviendo la vista al suelo–. No le hagas caso a ese viejo cascarrabias –continuó, mientras lo tomaba por el mentón y lo forzaba a mirarla de frente; ella sonriendo levemente.

Con cierta sorpresa, Perséfone se sintió acometida por una oleada de lástima. Lástima hacia ese chico a quien, según el orden natural de las cosas, debería haber odiado, ya que era el fruto de la deslealtad de su marido.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía no era odio, sino eso: lástima. Lástima mezclada con el deseo de refrenar las lágrimas del niño frente a ella.

Con una sonrisa amarga cayó en la cuenta de qué tan joven era realmente el niño frente a ella; no podía ser mayor de once, doce años, y eso era dolorosamente joven para alguien que lloraba con esa desesperación, como… como si no tuviera a nadie.

Lentamente la golpeó la realización de que ese chico _verdaderamente_ no tenía a nadie. Su madre había muerto, su hermana había muerto también, y su padre acababa de decirle que más habría valido que una bomba lo hubiera matado sesenta años antes.

Y por alguna razón que no entendía del todo, de pronto sintió que quizás, y sólo quizás ella debería de tomar la responsabilidad de que ese "nadie" se convirtiera en "alguien".

Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, de pronto se encontró rodeando la menuda figura del semidiós y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

–No va a pasarte nada –prometió, vagamente consciente de cómo el niño hundía el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, mojando su hombro con húmedas lágrimas. «¡Oye, chico, esto es lino griego!» estuvo tentada a decirle, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, mientras caía en la cuenta de que tenía otras doscientas túnicas iguales a ésa después de todo.

Lentamente, como si temiera ser rechazado, sintió que los delgados brazos de su hijastro le rodeaban la cadera, y sin que se diera cuenta, una leve sonrisa trepó por sus labios.

Justo entonces percibió un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. Parpadeó, creyendo que se trataba solamente de una sombra; sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia el lado donde había creído percibir ese ligero movimiento para obtener una mejor vista del panorama, esa borrosa figura seguía ahí.

Volteó completamente, deseando encontrarse con lo que creía haber avistado.

De pie frente a un enorme montículo de joyas que figuraban orquídeas y narcisos se encontraba una mujer –bastante atractiva, de hecho, con pómulos altos y en agraciado cuello largo– ataviada con un elegante, si bien algo anticuado, vestido de noche, las comisuras de sus labios elevadas en una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

De alguna forma, su figura parecía muy frágil, como si estuviera hecha de aire, y Perséfone era perfectamente capaz de ver a través de ella hasta un gran "árbol" de esmeraldas.

Por un momento calibró la posibilidad de que se tratara de la ninfa de alguna raíz, aunque se le hacía un extraño lugar para encontrar a un espíritu de la naturaleza.

Fue entonces cuando notó sus profundos ojos cafés que la miraban atentamente, su piel que de haber sido consistente habría parecido porcelana de tan clara, su ondulado cabello negro.

Fue también entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta, no sin cierta sorpresa, de que no se trataba de una sombra, de una imaginación suya o tan siquiera de una ninfa perdida, sino de un fantasma; y no de cualquier fantasma.

Frente a ella se hallaba el alma de Maria di Angelo, la madre del niño que lloraba entre sus brazos, y la mujer con quien su marido le había sido infiel no una, sino dos veces.

Y, aun así, cuando la miró a los ojos no se sintió estremecer con rencor o rabia, sino con lástima y pesar. Lástima de que ésa sería la única forma en la que ella podría ver a su hijo, como un fantasma sin nombre; y pesar de que un niño inocente hubiera sido arrebatado de su madre de esa forma.

La mujer –Maria– asintió débilmente, mientras seguía sonriendo con ese aire de tristeza y añoranza.

«Cuídalo» formuló, moviendo sus perfectos labios sin proferir sonido alguno, mientras apuntaba con la barbilla al niño que Perséfone sostenía en brazos, cuyos gemidos ahora parecían más tranquilos, apenas audibles; los ojos de Maria brillaban con súplica y lo que Perséfone creía eran lágrimas.

«Lo prometo» asintió ella, imitando las maneras de Maria, casi sin darse cuenta, y sin ser tampoco del consciente del todo de lo que acababa de hacer.

Maria sonrió, mientras la primera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

«Gracias» murmuró cuando su figura de humo se desintegraba súbitamente, como si ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

Perséfone parpadeó repetidamente mientras se preguntaba a sí misma si acababa de alucinar a la antigua actriz frente a ella.

Sin embargo, sabía que Maria había estado ahí realmente, de la misma forma en la que sabía que acababa de prometerle velar por su único hijo vivo en su lugar.

Y, de alguna forma, también sabía que cumpliría con esa promesa.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Sé que fue algo corto comparado con mis otros trabajos, pero creo que dije lo que tenía que decir sobre el tem.**

 **¡Por favor háganme saber sus comentarios y opiniones!**


End file.
